Brother in Arms
by daisyduke80
Summary: A what if story. What if Jed was hurt by Kahmunrah before being placed in the hourglass? No slash. Fluff. R&R! COMPLETE!


**Brother in Arms**

Kahmunrah held Jed in his hand, and picked up an hourglass.

"Put him down," Larry demanded.

"Fine as you wish," Kahmunrah smiled.

Kahmunrah causually let Jed drop out of his hand and onto the the ground below. Jed let out a pained yell when he hit the floor. His left arm was on fire and laid at an angle.

"Jed?" Larry asked concerned. He would have gone over to him, but Ivan and his men held him back.

Kahmunrah picked Jed back up and placed him in the hourglass. The next thing Jed knew, sand was pouring on him. Blackness soon covered his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next time Jed woke up, he was chin deep and there was a battle going on. Then he saw something. Something he thought he would never see again. Octavius. Octavius ran up to the hourglass. Putting a hand on the glass, he watched as sand poured down on Jedidiah.

"Jed they need us," Octavius stated.

"Fraid this cowboy has seen his last hoedown," Jedidiah sighed sadly.

Octavius pressed closer to the glass.

"Jed.."

"Sorry Octavius," Jed whispered before the sand finally buried him completely.

Octavius knew he had to act fast. Qucikly he took off his helmet and smashed it against the glass. Nothing happened. He kept on hitting the glass until it finally cracked. Jed spilled out with the rest of the sand. Octavius put his helmet back on and knelt next to Jed. He noticed Jed had more injuries than he was supposed to have. His face and arms had some bruises, his lip was bleeding, his one arm was at an odd angle, and there was a cut near his hairline that was slightly bleeding. Octavius checked his pulse. It was slow and faint, but it was at least there. He noticed how close to the fighting they were and knew he had to get Jed out of the way. Carefully picking up Jed's limp form, he carried him to a corner beside a cabnet away from the fighting and gently laid him down. Octavius saw that he was needed in the fight, he turned back to Jed.

"I'll be back Jed. Just hang in there," Octavius whispered.

Octavius took off slashing at the ankles and feet of the enemy. When the battle was over, Octavius went back over to Jed. Jed was still uncouncious. Octavius looked up when a shadow fell upon them. It was Larry.

"Is he okay?" Larry asked.

"I don't know. I think so, but he needs a doctor," Octavius stated.

"Come on, lets get you guys out of here," Larry told him, kneeling down and holding out his hand.

Octavius carefully picked Jed up and stepped into Larry's hand. Larry carefully placed them in his pocket. Octavius held onto Jed the whole time.

"Don't worry Jed, were almost home," Octavius whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jed screamed into counciousness when a sharp pain ran up his left shoulder. He tried to sit up, but someone was restraining him. And there was a voice.

"Easy Jed. Easy,"

Jed's eyes finally focused and he saw Octavius' face. It was full of worry.

"Octavius?" Jed asked.

"Yeah I'm right here," Octavius smiled slightly gently gripping Jed's hand.

"What happened?" Jed asked.

"You were buried in the hourglass, but I got you out. We defeated Kahmunrah," Octavius explained.

Jed looked around and noticed they were in some sort of basement and the cot he was laying on was made out of hay and blankets.

"Where are we?" Jed asked.

"In the basement of our museum. Larry got us back."

Jed laid back against his makeshift pillow, which he realized was Octavius' cape. It was then he realized that the Frontier doctor was checking over him.

"Is he going to be okay doc?" Octavius asked.

"Yes with some rest and staying off his feet for a few days," the doctor said.

"A few days? Forget it I'm fine," Jed stated trying to sit up.

Bad idea the room spun. Octavius caught him and laid him back down.

"Jed just listen to the doctor," Octavius argued.

"Fine," Jed mumbled.

The doctor left, and all was silent again. Octavius sat there for a few seconds, then finally spoke.

"Jed how did you get all those injuries? I mean your shoulder was dislocated and you were bleeding." Octavius stated.

"Kahmunrah dropped me before he put me in the hourglass." Jed made known.

"I should have taken a piece of him myself," Octavius huffed.

"Octavius settle it's over." Jed mumbled his eyelids dropping slightly.

"Well, get some rest. We can talk more tomorrow night." Octavius stated.

Jed was already asleep. Octavius made himself a bed beside Jed's. Before falling asleep he looked at Jed.

"Goodnight brother."


End file.
